Sometimes I Cry
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: The sequel to Independence Day. Those cold, hard, unemotional blood crimson eyes bore into his very being. Analyzing him, no looking beyond flesh and stared right to what couldn’t be seen. His fear.


Disclaimer: This is the continuation of the story "Independence Day"

Oh and I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, except for my OC's.

Sometimes I Cry

Date: January 12

Time: 6:50 a.m.

Place: The Ritz

The fire roared out of control, the house began to cave in as the fire slowly disfigured and consumed the building. His crimson eyes were glued to the blaze, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He wanted to call out but his voice stuck and fell back to the pit of his stomach like a rock in water. Then he swayed as his legs started to become liquefied. Falling to his knees, he felt the pain of the rocks imbedding themselves into his skin but he still didn't tear his eyes away from the burning monster eating, mercilessly and painfully slow at the screaming slow.

Roaring again the blaze grew bigger as the house screamed and gave way as it's support beams were ripped out from under it. The demonic flames reached for him, eyes widening he didn't move. He wanted to get consumed by the hungry beast. Tears sprang into his eyes and slowly slipped down his cheeks. He felt the bite of the flames and he cried out, but still he refused to move. He closed his eyes as the monster reached out for him again, but recoiled with a cry. Opening his eyes he watched the blazing hand yank away from him, trying to bat at the water that was ruining it's fun.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him away from the dying monster. His eyes now opened never once left the blaze. Then a thought hit him. His mother, he screamed and tried to rip himself from his savior and reached for the now wounded blaze. Tears kept flowing out his eyes, screaming for his mother. After a failed attempt to get away he rested his head on the man's shoulder. Crying, mourning the loss of his only known home, his mother. Taking a shuddered breath he opened his eyes and gazed at the now dead beast. He sniffled, then he screamed as he saw a figure standing in the middle of the ash and wreckage. The thing gave him a wicked smile, then he launched himself at the fireman and Kai. Screaming Kai was yanked out of the mans arms as the fireman screamed and went up in a blaze and fell to the ground.

Kai was pinned to the cold hard ground. Screaming Kai tried to bat at it. The creature burst into flames and Kai screamed in agonizing pain. White hot pain seared itself in his nerves and shot throughout his whole body. The pain consumed him, tears that were cascading down his cheeks where quickly licked up by the tongues of the flames that now consumed his whole body. Opening his eyes he saw himself in flames, face and body slowly becoming his whole body. Seeing his charred skin he screamed in absolute terror and agony. The figure above him chuckled and leaned down to the bow and whispered in a sinister and almost to deep to be human voice,

"This will be your fate young Kai Hiwatari."

"No!"

Kai sat up with a jolt, sweat poured down his skin and plastered his shirt to his chest. Panting he placed a hand on his chest, grasping his shirt as if trying to grab and slow his heart beat. He stared into complete darkness. Closing his eyes halfway he swiped the sweat from his brow and threw the covers off. His feet moved gracefully across the floor and quietly moved to the window. Unlatching it pressed his hand on the cool glass and pushed it out, letting the wind kiss and graze his skin. Closing his eyes he stood there for a few minutes.

Finally he opened his eyes and scanned the night sky. The moon smiled brightly down at him, while the stars winked down at him. Folding his arms across the base of the window, leaning he watched as the trees danced in the wind. He sighed not being able to rid himself of the roaring blaze and searing pain. Giving a shuddered sigh he closed his eyes again. The wind ruffling his hair and threw his bangs in his pale face. Opening his eyes he stared down at his arms. 'What was that about. I haven't had dreams like at least 6 years. Why now?' He thought as he stared at his pale arms. Sighing he gave up thinking he turned is gaze to the now decreasing night. The sun slowly pushed back the night and painted the sky with hues of pink, purple, yellow and orange.

The wind gave away the death of night as it gave a cold. Brisk breath that seemed to whisper, "I'll back." In a quiet, almost, dying tone. Shivering Kai pulled back from the breaking dawn. Closing and sealing the window he ran a hand involuntarily through his already mussed mane. Padding over to his bed he sat down and looked at the floor. He stayed staring at the floor until the sun rays smiled and graced him with their warmth and glow. Closing his eyes he decided that he was going to shower. As he walked away the blazing monster roared again and the house screamed and the dark figure smirked at nothing.

He rid himself of his night cloths and threw them in the hamper located near the corner by the sink, grabbing a fresh towel he stepped in the shower and closed the shower sliding door. Turning the faucet. The warm water fell and dripped down his sinew body. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but remember his dream. Then in the blazing inferno, he saw the screaming and sobbing form of his mother. His body quivered with a sudden jolt of sorrow. Closing his eyes he shoved his face under the water, even though there was no one to watch, he hid the tears that fell down his face. He bowed his head and slowly went to his knees, wrapping his arms around his chest he grit his teeth and murmured,

"…Mother…"

After 30 minuets in the shower, he managed to pull himself together and get out, dry and dress himself. Running his fingers through his damp hair he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he should but there was something wrong…he couldn't put his finger on it but…Aha! His face paint. Picking up the canister containing the blue substance, he painted two triangles on each side of his face. Twisting the cap back on he looked again, when he looked up he froze completely.

"…No…"

Staring back at him wasn't him, it was a more sinister looking man. Eyes widening Kai took a step back, but couldn't tear his eyes from the man's image. Those cold, hard, unemotional blood crimson eyes bore into his very being. Analyzing him, no looking beyond flesh and stared right to what couldn't be seen. Fear. The man's smirk widened flashing white teeth, that seemed were almost bared at him. 'It's not there…it's not there…it's not there…' Kai kept repeating to himself over and over again. Squeezing his eyes shut he jerked away from the man's gaze, snapping the hold the man has on his fear. Turning away he took few deep shuddering breaths, then after counting to ten he opened his eyes.

Turning slowly around he braced himself for what he might see, nothing. Nothing but his reflection anyway. Heart still racing, he moved over to the bedroom door and left the room. As the boy exited the wind shifted the curtains, blocking the sunlight, and another entity, a malicious entity that's entire evil essence filled the entire room, suffocating it. The being didn't have a mouth, but it smirked at the door, slowly disappearing when the sunlight came into view as the wind shifted it back into place.

This is the sequel to "Independence Day" hope you all enjoy it and tell if you want me to go on because I will! Hope to hear from you soon. 'Til then Ja ne!


End file.
